How To Save A Life
by jacobs-lil-giggles
Summary: Stacy tries to help Christian in understanding that she loves him, and doesnt want him to take his life because of a stupid fight. Will her talking work? Or will he take his own life to show how much he truly cares for her?


Kay, here is my third story. I will be updating my other ones ASAP! Sorry for the super long wait, I'll be on those stories as soon as I can. But anyways, this is a new story. It's pretty sad, but I like sad things though sometimes, you need to have a good cry every now and then. I'm not sure if you'll like it, but review please and tell me. By the way this song belongs to The Fray. They are a kick ass band they are my favorite. The song is called How To Save A Life. I do not own it.

Disclaimer: Yea, I own every thing, and I'm the queen of England, I own a few flying pigs, a castle and a dragon. I think you get my point, I own nada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HOW TO SAVE A LIFE

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

Stacy Keibler tried to make the man in front of her get a hold of himself. He was drunk out of his mind. It was all because of her too, she felt so bad. They had a fight, it was because she thought he was groping another woman. When really, he wasn't, he was hugging her. When Stacy got mad and stormed out of the house, he felt so terrible, so he went to "drink away his sorrows".

"Listen, I'm sorry Christian. I didn't mean to start the fight, I was just mad, that's all." She tried to explain to her lover.

"Why are you apologizing to me? Huh Stacy? You didn't do anything wrong. It was all me." he replied to her slurring his words.

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

"I'm just trying to help the cause, I don't like it when we fight." She said.

"Yea, well, I don't like it when I hurt you. But seeing as how I seem to do that sometimes, I know how to fix that problem." He pulled out a gun from his pocket.

"Oh my god, Christian where the heck did you get that?" Stacy gasped.

"That doesn't matter." He spoke, with a soft voice.

"Please just give me the gun. Don't do anything stupid." She frantically said, not knowing what to do.

_Let him know that you know best_

'_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense _

_Without granting innocence _

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to god he hears you_

_And pray to god he hears you_

"I'm sorry Stacy, I never meant to hurt you. Believe me, that's the last thing I ever wanna do." He sighed. "You deserve so much better."

"How can you say that." She said shocked. Here her boyfriend of over two years was saying she deserved better than him, when that wasn't possible. "That's not possible."

"How so?" He asked.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." She said with tears brimming her eyes. " There cant possibly be anything better than you."

"Yes there can, and you need to find it, its just not me."

Stacy was so afraid that the one she loved the most was going to take his life away because he was drunk and had no clue what he was talking about. She couldn't move at all. Her legs were rooted to the ground.

"Don't do this Christian."

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

He raised the gun to his head.

"I'm sorry Stacy, its for the best." He told her.

Stacy stood rooted to her spot. "Don't do it. If you love me you wont do it."

Then he said the most hurtful words she hoped he'd never say. "Then I guess I don't really love you do I?" And with that he pulled the trigger, and left a crying Stacy Keibler, alone and heartbroken in a lonely world.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Did you hate it? Love it? Tell me! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh yea, if you are nice enough to review, please tell me if you would like me to make a sequel! Thanx! Luv Ya!


End file.
